


Bookstore

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, biffins - Freeform, short happy thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk up to the counter, and Bifur turns to his cousin. 'Can you ask where the books on gardening are?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in italics are spoken in Russian. I just wrote it in English to make everything simpler.

Bofur and Bifur walk into the bookstore together, and start to look around. Ever since the accident, causing Bifur to only be remember how to speak in Russian, Bofur's started often going places with him to act as a translator. Sure he can understand English just fine, but speaking it remains the problem. They walk up to the counter, and Bifur turns to his cousin. _'Can you ask where the books on gardening are?'_

Bofur nods, and is about to ask the man at the counter, when he's met with a look of surprise on his face. _'Oh, you speak Russian?_ ' the man -Bilbo judging by his nametag- says.

Bofur and Bifur both look at him, surprised. 

"Yup. Bifur hear understands English just fine, he just can't quite remember how to speak it ever since his accident" Bofur tells him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Bilbo says, looking apologetic.

 _'Don't be, it hardly bothers me anymore.'_ Bifur replies.

Bilbo smiles at him. "You wanted to know where the gardening books are, right?"

Bifur nods in agreement, a matching smile on his face. 

Bofur watches as they walk off towards the right section. He can hear the beginning of Bilbo telling Bifur about how he learned Russian in school, both of them holding the conversation fluently in the language. Bofur grins. He's seen that look on his cousins face before. Bifur's smitten, and Bofur just hopes he won't have to listen to Bifur gush about his crush non stop, like he has in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, one of the Fandom options was LEGO The Hobbit. How funny would it be if I started writing things in Lego universes, and that's how you guys had to picture it while reading my fics. (If anyone would still click on it) Just a silly thought.


End file.
